nickmusicfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Leave All To me
Leave it all to me é a música tema de iCarly e, é cantada por Miranda Cosgrove Letra Leave it all to me I know, you see, Somehow the world will change to me And be so wonderful Live life, breathe air I know somehow gonna get there And feel so wonderful I'll make you change your mind These things happen all the time And it's all real I'm telling need just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And the time just see The brighter side of every situation Somethings are meant to be, So give your best And leave the rest to me I know It's time To raise the hand that draws the line And be so wonderful Golden sunshine I know somehow it's gonna be mine And feel so wonderful Show me what you can become There's a dream in everyone And it's all for real I'm telling need just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And the time just see The brighter side of every situation Somethings are meant to be So give me your best And leave the rest to me Leave it all to me Leave it all to me So make it mine and see it through you know you won't be freedom tell you wake up the members of my nation it's your time to be there's no change unless you take one and the time just see the brighter side of every situation somethings are meant to be so give me your best and leave the rest to me leave it all to me (leave it all to me) leave it all to me just leave it all to me Eu sei, você vê De algum jeito, o mundo vai mudar pra mim E ser tão maravilhoso Viver a vida, respirar o ar De algum jeito preciso chegar lá E me sentir tão maravilhosa Eu vou mudar suas idéias Essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo E é tudo de verdade Eu só estou te dizendo como eu me sinto Então acorde os membros da minha nação É a sua hora de ser Não há chances a não ser que você arrisque E tá na hora de ver o lado mais claro de toda situação Algumas coisas estão escritas nas estrelas Então me dê o seu melhor e deixe o resto para mim Eu sei É a hora Levantar a mão que desenha a linha E ser tão maravilhoso Dourado e ensolarado Sei que de alguma maneira, vai ser minha E me sinto tão maravilhosa Mostre-me o que você pode tornar-se Há um sonho em todas as pessoas E tudo é real Estou lhe dizendo apenas como eu me sinto (Refrão) Deixe tudo para mim Deixe tudo para mim Torne tudo meu E veja além Você sabe que não será livre até que (Refrão) Deixe tudo para mim Deixe tudo para mim Somente deixe tudo para mim Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Músicas